Baby I Would
by Spitfire
Summary: I wrote a sequel to "Flying Sparks" and if you haven't read that yet, I suggest you read it before this one. Please R/R. In this little story, Carey gets a little more romantic.....awww! Okay, just go ahead and read the story.


(DISCLAIMER: Yeah yeah yeah, So Weird ain't mine....unfortunately. The song "Baby I Would" belongs to O-Town. Nothing is mine. But seriously, if you want to know my secret, I'm really just stealing it all so I can make millions of millions of dollars and be very rich and own every episode of So Weird that was ever created and....Y-eah...you get the picture.....NO! DON'T ARREST ME!!!!! I DIDN"T DO IT! HONEST!  
Okay. Enough of my babbling. TO THE BATMOBILE, ROBIN!...I mean, story....yeah...)  
  
  
BABY I WOULD  
  
Two whole weeks since Carey and Annie had shared their first kiss. Something remarkable that would stay in their memory for a very very long time. But that was only the good news. The worse news was that they hadn't spoken to each other since. For two whole weeks! Carey was driving himself crazy just thinking of her and thinking what she was thinking about. Did she like the kiss? Did she hate him now? He was miserable without knowing the truth.  
Ned looked over at Carey who was slotched in the seat besides him on the bus. He just sat there as if made out of stone. Eyes distant.  
"So, I've noticed you and Annie haven't talked to each other for an entire two weeks. You two have a fight or something?"  
Carey chuckled softly. "I wish it were that easy."  
"What happened?" He looked at him curiously.  
"Nothing."  
Molly walked into the cab and took a seat. She patted Carey's shoulder.  
"Whats wrong, hon?"  
"Nothing."  
"Annie?" she asked.  
Carey didn't look at her. "I don't know."  
Ned sighed. "Come on out and tell us. It might do you some good and maybe we can help you."  
"You'll laugh." Carey muttered. "Plus, its kind of embarrassing."  
"Trust me, we won't." Molley said.  
*What the hey* "Remember that Inn we stayed in two weeks ago?"  
"Yeah." Molly nodded.  
"Annie and I...we...well..." he shrugged.   
"You guys had a fight?" Molly suggested.  
Ned shook his head with a look on his face that said he understood some of what Carey was saying.   
"I don't think so..." he dragged the words slowly. "Think the oppisite, Molly."  
She thought for a moment. "What?"  
"We...I...it just sort of happened. I didn't even know and...I was totally...and well...it was..."  
"You kissed her?!" Molly looked just as suprised as Ned.  
"Bingo." Carey bit his lip.  
"Wow...this was...unexpected." she muttered.  
"Tell me about it."  
There was several moments of silence. "And you two haven't spoken since?" she said. "Maybe, you can talk to her."  
"I can't do that."  
Ned looked at him. "So you like her?"  
He laughed. "Its kind of obvious."  
"Never noticed."  
"Okay, since you 'can't' talk to her....maybe you can sing to her..." Molly suggested.  
"Sing?" he laughed, but then stopped. "Sing?....THATS PERFECT!" he jumped up and hit his head against the ceiling of the bus. "And I know the perfect song for her. I mean...I've been working on it for a while and all, and I think I had better go finish it up and...Molly, can I pleeeeese sing at your next concert?"  
Molly smiled. "That can definetly be arranged. Need help with the song?"  
"Yeah. Let me get my guitar and the song..."  
  
*****************  
  
The biggest theme park in the state was huge. The Molly Phillips concert would start at 9:00 pm and there was a large firework display sceduled during the last song which would be sung by Carey. The only people who knew about it was...everyone except Annie.  
Jack and Annie made their way to the concert stage, "trying" not to bump into people or get runned down at the same time.  
"You'd think this was some stampede." Jack muttered.  
Annie laughed. "I know." she said. "Lets go find a spot."  
  
****************  
  
Carey paced back and forth nervously as the concert continued on. He barey noticed anything. The cheering, screaming, singing, anything. He was just trying hard not to pass out no matter what.   
From the stage, Molly finished up her last song. "I hope everyone had a as great a time as I did. Now, I want to introduce to you a friend of mine. His name is Carey, and a very talented young boy. He is going to dedicate a song that he wrote, to a very special young person who's name is Annie." she smiled. "Come on out, Carey."  
*Oh my God!* he thought as he went out on the stage. He heard the band start the music behind him, and he gently played his guitar. Before he knew it, he was singing the song.  
  
"Would I walk through Fire  
Just to be with you,to be with you, baby  
Would I cross an ocean  
Just to hold you, yeah  
  
Would I give up all I have  
To see you smile, to see you smile  
Would I walk through hell  
And not think twice  
  
Baby I would, Baby I will  
Baby I'll do that gladly  
Be all you need  
Do anything, to make you happy  
  
Baby I will, Baby I can  
Do anything you ask me  
Baby I can, Baby I could  
Baby I would  
  
Would I be the harbor always there for you,  
Right there for you, baby  
Would I be the shelter that would shield you, yeah  
Would I be the loving light to light your way,  
To light your way honey  
And would I defend you with my life  
Life  
  
Baby I would, Baby I will  
Baby I'll do that gladly  
Be all you need  
Do anything, to make you happy  
  
Baby I will, Baby I can  
Do anything you ask me  
Baby I can, Baby I could  
Baby I would  
  
I'll keep you from the cold  
I'll be there to hold you  
And if tears should find your eyes, your eyes  
I would be the one to dry them, be the one to dry them  
I would risk it all and give it all to you  
Baby I...  
  
Baby I would, I would  
Baby I will, I will  
Baby I'll do that gladly  
I'll be all you need  
I'll do anything to  
Make you happy  
  
Baby I could, baby I can  
Anything you ask me  
Baby I can, Baby I could  
Baby I would  
Do anything you ask me  
Baby I can, Baby I could  
Baby I would  
I'll do anything for you girl  
Baby I can, Baby I could  
Baby I would  
Cause' your the one I want in my world  
  
I can, I could  
Baby I would."  
  
Carey finished the song and barely noticed the large fireworks display in the night sky or the loud cheering and loudness of it all. He stood and made his exit off the stage with great relief.  
Irene and Molly ran up to him and embraced him tightly.  
"Carey, you were wonderful! You sang so beautifully." Molly smiled at him.  
Irene's smile widened. "And I am definetly sure that a certain someone was impressed."  
Clu walked up to him. "Dude, I never knew you could sing like THAT! Woah. Annie must be like...wow."  
Carey smiled slightly. "Should I go find her?"  
"I already found you."  
Carey immedietly reconized Annie's voice and winched slightly. He heard Clu's and Jack's slight laughter. Molly and Irene quickly took the boys away from the two just as Ned came walking by, but Irene grabbed him and dragged him along as well.  
Annie turned and faced Carey. "So..." she began slowly. "I...that was really pretty." she said.  
Carey shrugged slowly. "I wanted, I guess, to do something special for you...you know...I really care about you and I thought that this song would help to tell you how I feel....and...that..." he paused for a moment before letting out a sigh.  
What she did next took him by suprise. She gave him a hug. A hug! He felt her lay her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and hugged her back tightly.  
"Thanks, Carey. I was wondering if you felt the same." she whispered softly. He felt her soft breath on his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine.  
"I've missed you so much these past two weeks." he kissed her head. "I thought you were furious at me."  
She laughed. "Clu and Jack were going crazy trying to make me talk."  
Annie pulled back slightly and looked Carey in the eyes. She smiled one of those smiles.  
"Did you know that you are absolutely beautiful?" Carey whispered.  
She hesitated for a moment. "Carey, if you want to kiss me, just do it."  
He hadn't been expecting her to say THAT! But of course, naturally he didn't want to make her mad or anything so... he leaned in kissed her like he did last time, feeling the same electricity. But this time the electricity was with love as well.  
  
END.  
  



End file.
